


Love Me A Little Louder

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Zielonooki chichocze donośnie, wyginając plecy w łuk, gdy rzęsy chłopaka łaskoczą jego wrażliwe podbrzusze. Szatyn wpycha mu miękką poduszkę pod biodra, dzięki czemu pozostają one w nieruchomej pozycji.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Z kieszeni bluzy wyciąga przezroczysty, plastikowy woreczek, zapełniony białym proszkiem. Wysypuje ostrożnie porcję kokainy, układając ją w pionową kreskę na wystającej kości biodrowej Harry'ego, który nie przestaje się śmiać.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me A Little Louder

Materac po prawej stronie łóżka ugina się pod ciężarem ciała i prostuje z cichym skrzypnięciem, gdy zostaje z niego uwolniony. Szatyn wydaje się być na to zupełnie obojętny. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo zdarza się niemal codziennie. Jest do tego przyzwyczajony.  
Przymyka powieki, gdy jaskrawożółte światła wlewają się w ciemność pokoju przez okno, którego nie zasłonił. Jest zbyt zmęczony i zdecydowanie zbyt pijany, by wstać z łóżka i spuścić rolety. 

Wtula rozgrzany wciąż policzek w chłodną część poduszki, pachnącą przyjemnie męskimi perfumami. Nie należą do niego, ale zna je bardzo dobrze. Mógłby wymienić ich skład opierając się jedynie na swoim węchu. Lawenda, szałwia, kakao, paczula. Harry zawsze miał dobry gust.

Słyszy ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, a później ich łagodny stukot, gdy uderzają we framugę.  
Louis wzdycha ciężko, odwracając się na plecy. Wyciąga ramiona za głowę, palcami natrafiając na śliski materiał koszuli. Chwyta ją z zaciekawieniem i przez chwilę przygląda się jej z bliska, ze śmiechem zauważając nitki o oderwanych w pośpiechu guzikach.  
Odrzuca niedbale zmięty materiał gdzieś na podłogę. Jeśli Harry'emu na niej zależało, będzie musiał kupić sobie nową. 

Pochyla się i sięga po leżącą na podłodze pościel, którą jakiś czas wcześniej zrzucili z łóżka. Kręci mu się w głowie i marzy o tym, by po prostu już zasnąć – mijają jednak godziny, zanim w końcu mu się to udaje. 

 

*

Zaczyna mu szumieć w głowie. Nie ma pojęcia, w jakim mieście się znajdują, ale to się nie liczby, bo jutro i tak będzie setki kilometrów stąd, w kolejnym bezimiennym dla niego hotelu. 

Czwarta trasa koncertowa ciągnie się w nieskończoność, a każdy kolejny koncert wygląda tak samo: trudne do zniesienia krzyki fanek, wyuczone teksty piosenek, wyreżyserowane zachowanie i zachrypnięte gardło. Liam pomagający mu przy połowie jego wersów, bo już od dawna męczą go kłopoty z głosem. Zayn śmiejący się z drugiego końca sceny. Harry unikający jego wzroku jak ognia. To wszystko nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Myśli, że mogą być w Amsterdamie. Jego ochroniarzowi wyjątkowo szybko udało się załatwić to, czego potrzebował, by się rozluźnić.

– Nie wierć się, ty chory wariacie – warczy cicho, pochylając się nad rozłożonym na łóżku, zupełnie nagim Harrym. Zielonooki chichocze donośnie, wyginając plecy w łuk, gdy rzęsy chłopaka łaskoczą jego wrażliwe podbrzusze. Szatyn wpycha mu miękką poduszkę pod biodra, dzięki czemu pozostają one w nieruchomej pozycji.

Z kieszeni bluzy wyciąga przezroczysty, silikonowy woreczek, zapełniony białym proszkiem. Wysypuje porcję kokainy, układając ją w pionową kreskę na kości biodrowej Harry'ego, który nie przestaje się śmiać. 

*

Jest środek nocy i Louis nie pamięta już nawet, jak ma na imię i jak znalazł się z powrotem w hotelu. Urwane obrazy w jego pamięci sugerują mu, że Zayn pomógł komuś o głowę wyższemu od siebie wyprowadzić go z przydymionego klubu, gdy ten zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad swoimi kończynami.  
Znów przesadził, wiedział o tym, ale przecież był młody, był u szczytu kariery i mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę szaleństwa. Przecież miał nad wszystkim kontrolę i nie był dłużej nastolatkiem – nie chciał więc robić dla nich za wzór cnót. Za kilka miesięcy skończy dwadzieścia cztery lata i jeśli nie zabawi się teraz, to kiedy?

Przemierza korytarze hotelowe na chwiejnych nogach, próbując za wszelką cenę utrzymać równowagę. By nie upaść, trzęsącymi się dłońmi przytrzymuje się chropowatej ściany, gdy zawroty głowy na chwilę odbierają mu zdolność poruszania się. 

Za swoimi plecami słyszy czyjeś kroki i stłumiony chichot. Nie ma siły, by się odwrócić i to sprawdzić, więc po prostu zamyka oczy i czeka, aż ten ktoś odejdzie do diabła. Tyle, że rozmowa dwójki ludzi jest coraz głośniejsza i głośniejsza, podobnie jak ich śmiechy, z których jeden brzmi bardzo znajomo. Po chwili Louis ich widzi. 

Czarny, wełniany kapelusz na głowie chłopaka, który go mija, zdecydowanie należy do Harry'ego, kroczącego tuż obok niego. Zielonooki trzyma blondyna za rękę i obaj chichoczą głośno w swoje usta, kierując się w stronę pokoju, który tej nocy zajmował brunet. 

Wydają się w ogóle go nie zauważać, zbyt zajęci swoim towarzystwem. Nie zatrzymują się obok niego. Nie pytają go o samopoczucie. Nie pomagają mu dotrzeć do siebie. Jakby był niewidzialny. 

Gdy para kochanków go wyprzeda, Louis myśli, że nieznajomy blondyn ma naprawdę niezłe nogi.

 

*

Po tygodniach bezustannego koncertowania, w końcu w ich napiętym planie pojawiły się trzy dni wolnego. I chociaż jest środek lipca, pogoda w Oslo zdecydowanie nie sprzyja wychodzeniu na zewnątrz – kurtyna deszczu i ogromna mgła sprawiają, że Louis nie potrafi nawet opisać, co widzi z okna swojego hotelowego pokoju. Jedynie kolorowe, jaskrawe światła budynków przebijają się przez zasnute mgłą i ciemnymi chmurami miasto, wskazując, gdzie się znajdują. 

Szatyn uśmiecha się figlarnie, przesuwając krótko obciętymi paznokciami wzdłuż odsłoniętego uda Harry'ego, nucącego pod nosem jakąś nieznaną mu melodię. Pod tym dotykiem na przesuszonej skórze chłopaka pojawiają się czerwone szramy, które znikają jednak bez śladu po kilku sekundach. Oczy zielonookiego momentalnie zachodzą mgłą i opada powoli na Louisa, opierając swoją głowę na wgłębieniu jego ramienia.

Uważając, by nie poparzyć przy tym młodszego, niebieskooki ostrożnie przysuwa odpalonego wcześniej skręta do ust, zaciągając się gęstym, słodkawym dymem. Nie zastanawia się długo, gdy nachyla się i wdmuchuje go prosto w rozchylone wargi Harry'ego. Są miękkie i ciepłe – takie, do których się tęskni samotnymi nocami. 

Wzdycha cicho, gdy brunet po chwili zamienia tę czynność w namiętny, wygłodniały pocałunek. Jego mięśnie rozluźniają się momentalnie, a krew zaczyna buzować w żyłach. Poczucie błogiego spokoju rozlewa się po całym ciele, gdy chłopak całuje go mocno i pewnie, wplatając mu chłodną dłoń we włosy. Palce drugiej kieruje w okolice jego gardła; chwyta za nie we władczym geście, a Louis uwielbia, kiedy ten to robi, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał – ani przed nim, ani przed samym sobą.

Jakiś czas później Harry zabiera mu jointa ręki, gasząc go w swoim drinku i wspina się na kolana szatyna, całując te miejsca na jego szyi, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się jego własne palce. 

 

*

 

– Zostań dzisiaj ze mną – prosi cicho, podczas gdy szatyn podnosi się z łóżka, nie czekając nawet, aż zielonooki uspokoi przyspieszony oddech. – Lou, przecież możesz zostać – dodaje niepewnie, wskazując dłonią na wolną przestrzeń obok siebie. Starszy uśmiecha się pod nosem, nie odzywając się jednak w odpowiedzi ani słowem.

Zamiast tego, wciąga na siebie pospiesznie bieliznę, a potem pochyla się i podnosi leżącą na krześle, wygniecioną koszulkę z miękkiej bawełny. Zakłada ją na siebie niedbale, podczas gdy Harry unosi się na łokciach, próbując odszukać w ciemności spojrzenia niebieskookiego. 

Drzwi zamykają się za nim z głośnym trzaskiem.

 

*

Chwieje się na nogach, gdy Liam wymierza mu mocny policzek.  
Nie rozumie, dlaczego miałby być odpowiedzialny za to, że Harry jest zbyt pijany, by udzielić wywiadu. 

*

Jego twarz pozostaje bez wyrazu, gdy obserwuje szczupłą brunetkę, miotającą się ze wściekłością po sypialni, którą dzielili wspólnie od ponad czterech lat. Eleanor krzyczy coś, czego on nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, bo zbyt mocno szumi mu w głowie. Przygląda się więc w milczeniu, jak łzy ściekają jej wzdłuż wychudzonych policzków, gdy pakuje jego ubrania do stojącej na środku pokoju walizki.

Zniechęcona brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ciska w niego pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, który podarował jej tej wiosny, a on w odpowiedzi zaczyna się głośno śmiać.

– Wszystko jedno, El – mówi, nie przestając chichotać. Kolana dziewczyna zaczynają drżeć z nerów. Jego głos jest zimny i ostry. – I tak nigdy cię nie kochałem.

*

Jest czwarta nad ranem i Louis widzi gwiazdy, gdy dochodzi z głośnym jękiem, z dłońmi umiejscowionymi we włosach Harry'ego.

 

*

Lot z Londynu do Australii trwa bardzo długo i niebieskooki zawsze wspomina go najgorzej ze wszystkich podróży, jakie odbywa w czasie trwania trasy. 

Zmęczony ostatnim koncertem w Europie, Harry zasnął niemalże natychmiast po zajęciu miejsca, oparty o szybę okna samolotu.

Louis znajduje się w dziwnym letargu: zbyt nabuzowany energią, nie potrafi zasnąć, choć powieki same mu się zamykają z wycieńczenia. W pół przytomny, słucha więc kolejny raz najnowszej płyty jednego ze swoich ulubionych wokalistów, w nadziei, że te kilkanaście godzin minie mu spokojnie. 

Nie zauważa nawet chwili, w której bezwładna głowa młodszego opada na jego ramię. Dostrzega to dopiero w momencie, w którym napotyka uniesione brwi Zayna i wymowny uśmiech na twarzy bruneta. Czuje się tak, jakby ktoś przyłapał go na robieniu czegoś niewłaściwego.

Odsuwa więc od siebie Harry'ego ostrożnie i wzdychając ciężko, wstaje z fotela i zajmuje miejsce obok ciemnoskórego.

 

*

Louis przymyka powieki, chowając twarz za parawanem, który tworzy ze swoich dłoni. Chłodny wiatr wieje mu w oczy podrażniając je i wywołując w nich łzy, które teraz ściekają mu po policzkach. Ma na sobie tylko cienki, szary sweter i z całych sił chce przekląć Zayna, który nie lubi zapachu tytoniu w pomieszczeniach, choć przecież sam od dawna pali. To on poczęstował go pierwszym papierosem.

Nie powinien go w ogóle słuchać, gdy ten głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu nakazał im wyjść na balkon, kiedy Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę mentolowych fajek. Był też idiotą, że nie założył na siebie kurtki, sądząc, że w tak krótkim czasie nie zmarznie.

Czuje dziwne przyjemne mrowienie w brzuchu, gdy obserwuje, jak ciemnoskóry chłopak przytrzymuje blade i zadbane dłonie Harry'ego, kiedy odpala mu papierosa.

 

*

 

W pokoju hotelowym jest duszno i gorąco, chociaż na zewnątrz od kilku godzin panuje burza śnieżna. Biała pościel jest wygnieciona i przesiąknięta zapachem drogich perfum, mieszającym się ze słodkawym aromatem dymu. Ubrania mieszają się na podłodze.

Gdy ciemnoskóry porusza się ostrożnie w Harrym, zielonooki wplata drżącą dłoń w rękę Louisa. Szatyn wciąż ją trzyma, gdy całuje wygłodniale zaczerwienione wargi Zayna.

 

 

*

Ogłuszają go niespodziewanie głośne oklaski i krzyki, i właściwie nie wierzy w to, co się dzieje. Po pięciu latach ciężkiej pracy wygrywają swoją pierwszą nagrodę Grammy w życiu, a Louis jest tak naćpany, że nie jest w stanie podnieść się z fotela by przyjąć nagrodę.

Pokazanie się na tak stresującym dla niego wydarzeniu wymagało od niego wzięcia solidnej dawki kokainy, która miała jedynie dodać mu odwagi. Najprawdopodobniej przesadził jednak z jej ilością, bo zamiast tego wpatruje się tępo w wirujące wokół kolorowe światła, czując, że za moment zwymiotuje na posadzkę. Piszczy mu w uszach, a oddech staje się płytki. Ma ochotę uciec. 

Resztkami świadomości widzi Harry'ego i jego przerażoną twarz. Zielonooki jest blady jak ściana, a cienie na jego policzkach sprawiają, że drobne zmarszczki od uśmiechu pogłębiają się i chłopak wydaje się być dużo starszy, niżeli jest w rzeczywistości.

Podczas grupowego uścisku, do którego z trudem zmusza swoje ciało, zauważa, jak Styles szepcze coś do ucha Liama, który kiwa ostrożnie głową. Chwilę później patrzy, jak Payne samotnie kieruje się w stronę sceny, by w imieniu całego zespołu podziękować za tak poważne wyróżnienie.

 

*

Następnego ranka zarząd płaci niewiarygodnie wysoką sumę mediom na milczenie. Wystarczy jednak spojrzeć na zdjęcia z gali, by wiedzieć, co się tak naprawdę stało.

 

*

 

Nie mają zbyt wiele czasu. Do występu na żywo zostało tylko czterdzieści minut i z całą pewnością ktoś zaraz zacznie ich szukać.  
– Jesteś kurwa taki piękny – wzdycha mu do ucha, a zielonooki uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.  
Palce Harry'ego drżą lekko na pasku Louisa, gdy ten osuwa się przed nim na kolana.

 

*

Niebieskooki oddycha ciężko przez usta, próbując uspokoić oddech po jednym z najlepszych orgazmów, jakie przeżył w swoim życiu. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka unosi się i opada w zawrotnym tempie, a jego uda i kolana nie przestają drżeć z wysiłku.  
Harry śmieje się cicho, oblizując zaczerwienione i spierzchnięte usta. Całuje jeszcze przelotnie kość biodrową szatyna, nim w końcu podnosi się z okolic jego miednicy i kładzie tuż obok. Sięga dłonią do twarzy Louisa, odgarniając mu mokre od potu pasmo włosów z czoła. 

Mija trochę czasu nim chłopak uspokaja się na tyle, by być w stanie odwdzięczyć się za widowisko, które kilkanaście minut wcześniej otrzymał. Przewraca się więc ostrożnie na brzuch i opierając dłonie na łokciach, zawisa nad niczym nie zakrytą męskością młodszego, uśmiechając się wymownie. Już chce wsunąć ją między swoje wargi, gdy orientuje się, że... Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął.

Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w śpiącego obok chłopaka. Przez chwile ma ochotę odnaleźć w leżących na podłodze jeansach Harry'ego klucze do jego pokoju i ułożyć się w nim do snu samotnie. Ostatecznie jednak rezygnuje z tego pomysłu, wzdychając głośno. 

Nie czuje się pewnie, gdy powoli kładzie się na miękkim materacu, a zielonooki instynktownie przysuwa się do niego przez sen, obejmując go ręką w pasie.

*

Papparazzi zatrzymują Louisa, gdy ten tylnym wyjściem wychodzi z klubu nocnego. Ktoś musiał dać im znać i chłopak zaczyna myśleć, że to towarzyszący mu nieznajomy, którego poznał kilka godzin wcześniej. Gdy docierają do drzwi, blondyn momentalnie odsuwa się i kręcąc głową odchodzi w przeciwnym kierunku, zostawiając go na pożarcie mediów.

– Czy to dlatego zostawiłeś Eleanor?! Potwierdzasz, że jesteś homoseksualistą? – krzyczy jeden z dziennikarzy, a niebieskooki śmieje się jedynie na głos, przeciskając się w stronę samochodu. Kręci mu się w głowie i nie dociera do niego, co się dzieje. Jego ochroniarz cały czas go osłania, ale krzyki zdenerwowanych reporterów i tak go dosięgają.

– Lubisz ciągnąć kutasy, co? – dodaje ktoś inny i Louis natychmiast rozpoznaje w nim fotografa, który wybił się na zdjęciach jego i Calder. Ogarnia go wściekłość. – Pieprzony pedał.

– Czy to prawda, że jesteś w związku z Harrym Stylesem? – wrzeszczy kobieta w pikowanym płaszczu i w niebieskookim coś pęka.

– Udusicie się kiedyś pianą z własnych pysków – mówi i momentalnie słyszy odgłos uruchamianych nagrań audio i video. – Harry gówno dla mnie znaczy – dodaje, wybuchając gromkim śmiechem.

Chwilę później zostaje wepchnięty do czarnego samochodu, gdzie ktoś przeprasza go za zaistniałą sytuację. Louis nie chce tego słuchać.

Wymiotuje gwałtownie przy pierwszym zakręcie.

 

*

 

To pierwsza noc od niepamiętnych czasów, w której Harry nie zakrada się do niego do pokoju i nie wczołguje się do jego łóżka, zrzucając z ich obu zbędne ubrania. 

Louis nie rozumie, ale cholernie potrzebuje jego dotyku i gorącego oddechu na swoim policzku. Wciąga na siebie błękitne bokserki i szarą koszulkę, a potem po prostu sam udaje się do bruneta, nie trudząc się nawet z pukaniem, gdy otwiera drzwi.

W pomieszczeniu panuje niemalże całkowita ciemność, rozproszona jedynie słabym światłem płynącym ze stojącej przy łóżku lampki nocnej. Niebieskooki uśmiecha się pod nosem i nie odzywając się ani słowem, podchodzi do siedzącego na brzegu materaca chłopaka, składając na jego ramieniu zachęcający pocałunek.

W następnej sekundzie coś w oddechu Stylesa sprawia, że orientuje się, że Harry płacze. 

– Pieprz się, Louis – mówi, podnosząc się. Jego oddech pachnie drogim alkoholem. – Po prostu stąd teraz wyjdź – dodaje, drżącym z napięcia głosem.

Starszy także wstaje, przyglądając się stojącemu naprzeciwko niemu brunetowi.

– O co ci chodzi? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie rozumiesz? Wciąż niczego nie rozumiesz? Kurwa Louis! - krzyczy, popychając szatyna, który chwieje się na nogach. – Masz toksyczną osobowość. Nie doceniasz otaczających cię ludzi i tego, ile oni są w stanie dla ciebie robić, ile dla ciebie już poświęcili. Nie potrafisz przetrwać dnia bez pieprzonych narkotyków, choć twoje usprawiedliwienia dawno już przestały cokolwiek znaczyć. Całujesz mnie co noc i kochasz się ze mną co noc, a potem zostawiasz mnie samego, jak nic nie wartego śmiecia. Nazywasz mnie gównem przed całym światem, mieszasz mi w głowie. Czuję się przez ciebie chory, mam dość tego, że tak się dzieje, że tak na mnie działasz. Ale jednocześnie nie umiem z tego wszystkiego rezygnować, bo jakoś sprawiasz, że cię potrzebuję. Nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale kocham cię, ty skończony idioto – wyrzuca z siebie, oddychając ciężko. 

Louis przygląda się mu z niedowierzaniem, a słowa, które zielonooki przed chwilą z siebie wydusił odbijają się echem w jego głowie. Czuje się przygwożdżony ich ciężarem i nie może tego uczucia znieść.

Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałby mu teraz powiedzieć.  
I chciałby go kochać na tyle różnych sposobów. Mógłby, wie o tym.

Ale kiedy się odzywa, przekreśla je wszystkie.

– Cóż, więc po prostu przestań – mówi, odsuwając się. – Przestań mnie kochać – dodaje i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wychodzi z pokoju.

Zostawia za sobą roztrzęsionego Harry'ego, który w ciemności poszukuje jego niewypowiedzianych słów.

 

_Some people smoke,_  
others drink, and others fall in love,  
each one dies in a different way. 


End file.
